You are not a Breeze
by Misaki Younna
Summary: aku membencimu, sangat membencimu. tetapi kenapa kamu terus berbuat baik padaku? kalau nanti aku jatuh cinta padamu bagaimana?... kalau aku suka padamu, dan hatiku bergetar karena suaramu, janganlah perdengarkan suaramu pada orang lain selain aku. Kise x Reader.


You Are Not a Breeze

Suara...

Suara yang lama kelamaan menjadi kencang ini harus kukontrol...

Itulah menurutku..

**...**

**Haloohaaa~~~ **

**Saki kembali lagi dengan Fanfic Baru hehehe~ **

**Oh iya kali ini pair nya Kise x Reader, maaf kalau ngga ada yang suka.**

**Jalan ceritanya Saki ambil dari sebuah komik bernama Like a Flower tapi ini one shoot ya~ namanya You are** **not a breeze.**

**Ok~**

**Desclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, Like a Flower punyanya Goto Misaki (**lha? Namanya Saki itu mainstream banget ya? -_-")

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rated: K+**

**Ok~ langsung aja ya~**

**Let's Start~**

**...**

_**READER POV**_

**TAP TAP TAP**

"HOI~ [name]-chan~ tunggu aku!" ucap Rika-chan padaku. Rika-chan pun menghampiriku dan menyamai aku yang sedang berjalan kearah kelas.

"hn? Hey [name]-chan, wajahmu kelihatan pucat loh" ucap Rika-chan sambil memperhatikan wajahku. Hm, hal ini sudah sering terjadi.

"hahh~~ kayaknya dari pagi aku kena anemia deh..." ucapku sambil terus berjalan di koridor.

Tetapi tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara para perempuan yang berteriak sambil menegrubungi seseorang. Mau tahu teriakan mereka itu seperti apa? Ini dia,

"kyyaaa~~~ Kise-kun, hari ini kamu tampan sekalii!" . atau " kyaaa~ Kise-kun! Jadilah pacarku~" . "Kise-kun! I LOVE YOU!" " Kise-kun~aku minta nomor teleponmu dong~" "Kise-kun! Berfotolah denganku!" dan lain-lain, yang jelas para perempuan itu benar-benar berisik.

"hahaha, gomen ssu, tapi aku sedang sibuk sekarang, jadi lain kali saja ya ssu~" ucap orang yang dikelilini oleh para perempuan itu.

Ya, orang yang paling aku benci adalah orang itu, orang itu selalu menebar pesona dimanapun, selalu dikelilingi oleh perempuan . yap, Kise Ryouta, cowok beramabut blonde dan tubuhnya yang tinggi, selain seorang model yang sedang naik daun, ia juga salah satu anggota klub basket yang cukup hebat.

Aku dan Rika-chan hanya berjalan melewatinya, heh, benar-benar menyebalkan.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Di kelas, tepatnya saat pelajaran Matematika, entah kenapa aku merasa enggak enak badan, ukh, kayaknya aku harus ke UKS deh.

"Umm, Sensei" ucap ku sambil mengangkat tanganku.

"ya? Ada apa [surname]-san?" tanya Riu-sensei sambi berjalan kerahku.

"hm? [surname]-san, kamu masih tidak enak badan?" lanjut Riu-sensei. Akupun hanya menanggukkan kepalaku.

"iya sensei" ucapku.

"baiklah, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja di UKS, kalau sudah merasa baikkan, kalau masih tidak enak badan, kamu bisa pulang" ucap Riu-sensei.

Akuupun hanya berdiri dan merapikan alat-alat belajarku dan berjalan ke UKS.

Ya, beginilah aku. Aku memang terlahir dengan tubuh yang lemah dan mudah sakit, sehingga aku sering menjadi langganan UKS. Didalam UKS, aku hanya berbaring di ranjang yang ada sambil menatap langit biru. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

_**cring...cring...cringg~~.**_

Ah, akupun segera bangun saat mendengar suara itu, suara itu lagi. Suara indah yang selalu ada setiap kali aku berada di UKS, suara yang berasal dari lorong sekolah ini.

_**cring...cring..**_

Suara yang sangat aku sukai. Suara ini agak lebih kencang daripada suara lonceng.

_**cring...**_

Suara yang indah ini, siapa yang membunyikannya?

_**CRING...CRING...**_

Eh? Loh? Kok suaranya semakin mendekat?

_**CRING...**_

"ano..sensei, bolehkah aku tiduran disini ssu?" ucap seseorang, kayaknya sih cowok. Masih dengan dentingan suara itu disekitarnya.

Eh?! Tunggu dulu, aku kenal suara cowok itu, itu kan dia... masa dia yang menimbulkan suara itu?

_**CRING...CRING...CRING...**_

Uwaahh, suara itu semakin mendekat, apa mungkin 'dia' tidur di ranjang sebelah?. Kayaknya aku salah deh, tiba-tiba aja...

**SRETT...**

Ah, ada yang membuka tirai yang menutupi ranjang tempat aku tidur. Eh?

"eh?" ucap orang itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...

GLEK! Benarkan apa kataku, dia, Kise Ryouta model yang beken, dan juga orang yang lumayan aku benci.

Gyah, akupun segera menutup diriku menggunakan selimut yang ada, hey apa-apaan itu, ngapain Kise Ryouta di sebelahku.

"baiklah" ucapnya. Eh? Apa maksud dari baiklah?. Eh tunggu dulu, tempatku berada itu kan Cuma ada satu kasur, jangan-jangan...

"GYAAA!kenapa tidur disini?" ucapku sambil beranjak bangun dan merapatkan diriku ke dinding.

" eh? Kenapa kaget ssu? Bukannya kalau tidur bareng akan lebih hangat ssu?" ucap Kise-kun sambil menatapku. HAH?! Apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu?.

"NGGAK MAU!" teriakku padanya. Yang benar aja, gampang banget bagi dia buat ngomong tidur bareng.

" kamu benci padaku ya ssu?" ucap kise-kun padaku. Um? Jujur aja deh.

" ya, aku benci padamu." Ucapku. Dan aku tidak menyangka respon yang diberikannya adalah...

**Zuunggg...**

" hiks...Aku dibenci oleh anak perempuan yang bahkan namanya ngga aku kenal ssu...hiks" ucap kise-kun sambil pundung di pojokkan. Yahh, percuma aja aku bilang benci ke dia.

" ya udah deh, kalau begitu aku akan cari tempat lain ssu, jaa~" ucap Kise-kun sambil beranjak untuk pergi. Tapi sebelum dia sempat meninggalkan ku suara itu terdengar lagi.

_**CRRING..**_

"ah, tunggu, tadi itu suara apa?" ucapku dan dengan refleks menahan tangan kise-kun.

Akh, kenapa suara itu bisa mempengaruhi ku sampai berbuat kayak gini sih?.

"eh? Suara?" tanya Kise-kun, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sambil menahan rona merah di wajahku.

"ohh, mungkin ini ya ssu?" ucap Kise-kun sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Dan memberikannya padaku.

_**CRING...**_

"eh? Fuurin? Kecil sekali...lucunya..." ucapku sambil melihat ke telapak tanganku, dimana ada sebuah fuurin kecil yang digantungkan ke Hp milik Kise-kun, ah, jadi benda ini yang selalu mengeluarkan suara indah?. Hihihi...

"wah, suaranya indah sekali ya?" ucapku ke Kise-kun sambil tersenyum manis. Dan mungkin ini hanya perasaanku kalau untuk sesaat, Kise-kun tampak tertegun melihatku.

"siapa namamu ssu?" tanya Kise-kun padaku, eh? Kasih tahu ngga ya?

"umm, namaku [name], [full name]" ucapku.

"hee? [name]-cchi, namamu sangat manis ssu~" ucap Kise-kin yang duduk diatas kasur sambil melihat kearahku. Hey, apa katanya? –cchi?

"oh iya ssu, fuurin ini juga bisa menandakan pergantian musim panas ke musim gugur loh ssu~" ucap kise-kun. " kaa-san ku yang memberikan ini padaku ssu" lanjutnya sambil menggaruk tenguknya yang aku yakin tidak gatal. Hey, tadi kise-kun bilang apa? Diberikan oleh kaa-sannya? Mengejutkan sekali ya -_-.

"oh iya, meskipun suaranya kecil, tapi indah" ucap Kise-kun, lalu ia melanjutkan "ngomong-ngomong, selain [name]-cchi, aku juga suka suaranya loh ssu~ soalnya suarnya selalu membuatku merasa senang ssu" ucap Kise-kun sambil tersenyum manis. Sepertinya Kise-kun benar-benar senang dengan fuurin ini deh, soalnya telinga kise-kun juga sampai ikut memerah sih. Ah, ya ampun, senyumannya sampai membuat hatiku bergetar...

_**KEESOKAN HARINYA.**_

"selamat pagi~" ucapan itu terdengar dimana-mana, kayaknya setiap orang sedang senang ya? Tidak sepertiku, karena memikirkan orang itu, Kise-kun, tadi malam aku tidak cukup tidur dan sekarang aku malah berjongkok didepan loker.

"[name]-chaann~, selamat pagi~," ucap Rika-chan sambil menghampiriku.

"ne~[name]-chan, ayo ganti baju olah raga, hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga yang menyenangkan." Ucap Rika-chan sambil ikut berjongkok kearahku, tapi saat dia dia melihat wajahku, Rika-chan langsung kaget.

"eh! [name]-chan! Kamu kenapa? Kamu baik-baik saja?" ucap Rika-chan sambil memegang pundakku.

"ung, aku baik-baik saja kok, Rika-chan" ucapku sambil menahan sakit di kepalaku.

Ukh, sebenarnya aku ngga enak badan, aku memang bodoh, karena memikirkan orang itu aku jadi kurang tidur, dan sekarang tubuhku jadi tidak enak, bergerak saja susah.

_**CRING...**_

**Gyuut...**

Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan yang terulur kearahku. Selanjutnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena tiba-tiba saja, ada orang yang menggendongku ala bridal style, untuk sesaat aku tidak menyadari siapa orang itu sampai akhirnya...astaga orang yang menggendogku ternyata adalah Kise-kun.

**DEG..**

"ohayou [name]-cchi. Wajahmu pucat loh ssu~" ucap Kise-kun, lalu kise-kun beralih kearah Rika-chan,

"nee~ [name]-cchi aku culik dulu ya ssu~" ucap Kise-kun sambil terus menggendongku dan membawaku kearah UKS.

**DEG...DEG..DEG..** ukh hentikan, aku membencimu Kise-kun, dan karena aku membencimu, hatiku tidak boleh sampai bergetar untukmu...

...

...

**...**

** UKS **

"ukh.." ucapku sambil membuka mataku.

"..." eng? Dimana ini...oh iya aku kan dibawa ke UKS oleh Kise-kun..

"yang menjadi juara satu adalah kelompok merah!", "dan uwaahh...juara kedua kelompok merah juga" "wah hebat..."

Hahh~, pelajaran olahraga kayaknya sudah dimulai. Pasti seru ya?

Aku sudah terbaa dengan semua ini. Terisolasi karena keadaan tubuhku yang lemah, entah sudah berapa kali ini terjadi.

Akupun berjalan kearah jendela dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke pinggiran jendela. Merenung akan semua yang harus aku terima karena kondisi tubuhku yang lemah, aku selalu saja merepotkan semua orang yang ada disekitarku...

Tiba-tiba saja, didepan wajahku ada sekuntum bunga lily. Eh? Siapa yang naruh disitu?

_**CRING...**_

Oh, ya ampun, jadi dia ya? Sekarang didepan ku ada Kise-kun yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang setangkai bunga lily. Kise-kun tersenyum manis kearahku.

"nah~ kamu sudah nggak apa-apa ssu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Kise-kun padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"nih, aku memberikan bunga ini untuk mu ssu~" ucap Kise-kun sambil memberikanku bunga lily yang ukurannya cukup besar itu. Tapi... kenapa bunga?

Uh, aku inginmenghentikan ini, menghentikan suara detak jantungku yang semakin cepat, tetapi...

...

Kenapa aku merasa senang?

Ukh, ne~ Kise-kun, kalau kamu selalu berbuat baik padaku... kalau nanti aku jatuh cinta padamu gimana dong?

"Terima kasih ya, Kise-kun" ucapku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya.

Kise-kun hanya diam dan tertegun melihatku sampai akhirnya...

"uwaahh, [name]-cchii, kamu tertawa! Kawaii ssu~" ucap Kise-kun sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"gyaaaaa" teriakku karena kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh kise-kun sampai akhirnya...

**DUAGH!**

"akkhh...ittai... ini baru pertama kalinya aku dipukul oleh seoarng cewek ssu~" ucap Kise-kun yang sedang duduk dikursi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang jadi benjol karena kupukul.

"hah~ itu karena salahmu sendiri kise-kun, tiba-tiba memelukku." Ucapku sambil bersandar di jendela.

Lalu Kise-kun melihat kearahku yang sedang memeluk bunga itu dengan erat.

"ne~ [name]-cchi, kamu suka dengan bunga itu ya ssu?" tanya kise-kun padaku.

"eh?" tanyaku balik karena tidak mengert maksud perkataannya. Tapi saat aku melihat kearah kise-kun, oh astaga, kise-kun yang sedang menopang wajahnya dengan punggung tanganya dan sedang tersenyum sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

**DEG..DEG..DEG..**

Ukh, detak jantungku mulai tidak karuan lagi. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam erat bunga yang kupegang sambil sedikit menundukkan wajahku yang aku yakin pasti warnanya udah merah banget.

"ne~ kalau begitu" Kise-kun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "ini..." ucap kise-kun sambil menyodorkan fuurin miliknya padaku " apa kamu mau ssu?" lanjut kise-kun...eh tunggu dulu...

"HAH?! Tu—tunggu dulu, itu kan benda penting pemberian kaa-san nya kise-kun!" ucapku dengan wajah yang sudah pasti aneh banget.

"emm, memang sih ssu, benda ini adalah benda yang penting bagiku.." ucap kise-kun yang entah kenapa langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke sampingku.

"tapi..." ucap kise-kun saat sudah disampingku. "kalau benda ini bisa membuat [name]-cchi tertawa, itu jauh lebih baik bagiku.." ucap kise-kun, dan entah kenapa saat kise-kun mengatakan itu, angin berhembus kencang dari jendela yang membuat rambutku bergerak sesuai arah angin bersamaan dengan suara itu...

_**CRING...CRING...**_

**DEG**... gimana ini...

**DEG**.. aku harus bagaimana?

" ko-kok kise-kun ngomong kayak gitu?" tanyaku pada kise-kun.

"hng?" kise-kun tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya menatapku dalam-dalam tapi aku bisa melihatnya, rona merah yang ada diwajah kise-kun, walau tidak terlihat jelas sih...

Ugh, lonceng angin itu selalu berbunyi...

"ung..baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan menjaganya" ucapku akhirnya ke Kise-kun..

Bahkan jika aku memiliki cacat di telingaku... entah kenapa suara itu pasti masih bisa kedengaran...

Itu sebagai bukti bahwa... hatiku mulai bergetar untuknya...

**...**

Di lorong sekolah, aku sedang bersandar di jendela yanga ada sambil menatap fuurin yang diberikan oleh kise-kun yang entah kenapa terus berbunyi.

_**CRING...CRING...**_

Hahh~ gimana ini... sudah cukup, sekarang aku benar-benar... menjadi menyukainya...

Aku mendonggakkan kepalaku... sambil terus menatap langit biru sambil terus mendengar suara fuurin yang terus berbunyi. Tiba-tiba saja, ada dua orang gadis yang menghampiriku.

"hey, [surname]-san" panggil gadis yang kalau ngga salah bernama Mia, aku pun menoleh kearah kedua gadis itu sambil menelengkan kepala ku.

"iya, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"un, lonceng angin ituuu...punya Kise-kun bukan?" tanya gadis kedua bernama yuki. Hn, kayaknya aku punya firasat buruk deh.

"umm, iya tapi..." ucapku tapi sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku Mia memotongnya.

"hey, boleh aku minta?" ucap mia, eh apa dia bilang? Minta? Lonceng ini?

"ungg gimana ya? Etto..." ucapku dengan gugup, gimana ini? Aku sudah janji akan menjaga fuurin milik kise-kun.

" ayolah, boleh dong, kamu bilang kamu benci sama kise-kun?" ucap Yuki.

Ya ampun, apa dia bilang? Aku, membenci kise-kun? Maaf saja tapi aku sudah tidak membencinya lagi. Ya, aku sekarang tidak membenci kise-kun lagi... aku tidak akan memberikan fuurin itu pada siapa pun... tidak akan pernah kuberikan...

"i...ituu...maaf aku" tidak...aku tidak akan memberikannya...

"boleh kan?!" bentak mia ambil menepis tanganku yang memegang fuurin itu sehingga fuuring milik kise-kun terlempar keluar...

Oh tidak, fuurin milik kise-kun!...

"ah kise-kun!" ucap yuki.

Degh, akupun segera melihat kebelakangku dan melihat kise-kun sedang berdiri sambil menatapku dengan pandangan kosong... tidak, kise-kun pasti melihat semuanya...

"[name]-cchi..." ucap kise-kun.

Tidak...Aku... jahat...aku memang jahat...

""kalau benda ini bisa membuat [name]-cchi tertawa, itu jauh lebih baik bagiku.." aku teringat kata-kata kise-kun padaku... aku memang jahat ya?...

...

Hosh...hosh...hh...

Nggak ada dimana-mana... ya ampun... sudah tiga jam aku mencari fuurin milik kise-kun dihalaman sekolah, tetapi aku tidak menemukannya...

"Ukh, gimana ini?... aku memang jahat..."

"Hiks...dimana? kenapa?..kenapa tidak terdengar?"

"kenapa? kenapa aku tdak bisa mendengar suara lonceng angin itu dimanapun?" tak terasa, bulir-bulir air mulai berkumpul disudut mataku..

"A-aku memang jahat...hiks"

"padahal itukan benda terpenting milik kise-kun...hiks" gimana ini? Tubuhku mulai melemah... tentu saja aku kecapekan berlari keliling lapangan sekolah selama 3 jam.

" dimana? Hiks...dimana lonceng angin itu berada? Hiks..." ucapku dan berjongkok akibat terlalu kelelahan. Air mataku terus berjatuhan, tentu saja, aku memang bodoh, selain benda penting kise-kun, itu juga benda yang penting bagiku..

Hiks...tolong...tolong perdengarkan suaramu lagi..hiks... aku...aku menyukai kise-kun... sangat-sangat menyukainya...

**SRATTT...**

"[name]-cchi..." ucap seseorang, EH?!, akupun mendonggakkan kepalaku dan aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat kise-kun ada di depanku...

"ne~ semua bunga ini untukmu ssu~, tapi jangan menangis lagi ya ssu~" ucap kise-kun yang berdiri didepanku sambil memeluk banyak sekali bunga lily.

Aku haya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan kise-kun membalas pandangan bingungku dengan senyuman andalannya.

Kise-kun pun ikut berjongkok didepanku dan mulai berbicara

"saat aku memberikan bunga ini sebelumnya, [name]-cchi, tertawa ssu~ jadi sekarang tertawalah dan jangan menangis lagi ya?" ucap kise-kun padaku.

Ukh gimana ini... aku mau nangis lagi...kise-kun terlalu baik..

"ne, kise-kun, aku ini terlihat bodoh ya?" ucapku sambil menatap lurus ke kise-kun. Ugh tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi dan mulai menangis lagi..

"hiks...ukh, kise-kun..hiks...kenapa?...kenapa kise-kun selalu berbuat baik padaku?hiks...sekarang..aku..aku kan jadi suka .." ucapku sambil terus menanis.

Sementara itu, kise-kun tampak kaget mendengar kata-kataku, terlihat dari kedua bola mata yang berwarna coklta madu miliknya yang melebar...

Tetapi...ini yang tidak aku sadari sebelumnya... bahwa kamu...mengeluarkan suaramu lagi...

_**CRING...**_

Suara indah tepat disaat angin yang berhembus pelan diantara aku dan kise-kun.

Aku dan kise-kun segera mencari asal suara dan melihat kearah pohon yang ada disamping kami...

Di dahan yang tida terlalu tinggi, ada fuurin milik kise-kun yang menyangkut disitu.

"AH!" ucapku dan kise-kun bersamaan.

"Ketemu/ssu" ucap kami berbarengan lagi sambil mengangkat kedua tangan kami.

_**CRING...**_

Aku pun tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menemukan fuurin milik kise-kun, lalu saat aku melihat kearah kise-kun yang juga tersenyum bahagia,

_Akhirnya aku tersadar..._

_Kamu mengeluarkan suara.._

Kise-kun menarik tubuhku kearahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu " aku suka padamu [name]-cchi, daisuki ssu~" ucap kise-kun yang langsung membuat wajahku memerah.

_Ya, kamu mengeluarkan suara..yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar..._

_**CRING...**_

_Ya, yang membuat hatiku bergetar itu kamu...bukan angin.._

Kise-kun pun langsung memelukku dari belakang...

_Tapi..._

Akupun membalikkan badanku dan menghadap kise-kun yang wajahnya juga sama merahnya denganku..

_Tapi.. kamu hanya boleh memperdengarkan suara indah mu padaku..._

Akupun menginjitkan badanku supaya wajahku bisa lebih dekat dengan wajah kise-kun sampai akhirnya,

_**CRING...**_

bibir kamipun bersentuhan...sentuhan lembut yang diiringi oleh hembusan angin dan suara fuurin yang indah.

...

...

...

FIN~

Atau TBC ya?

...

**GYAAAAAAA apa-apaan ini? Saki padahal saki ngga bisa bikin romnce tapi nyoba-nyoba malah jadi kayak gini! Saki no BAKA!**

**Agh, maaf kalau jelek, maklum, romance pertama hehehe~, **

**Oh iya saki ngga tahu mau bikin one shoot aja atau mutli chapter, jadi silahkan bantu saki yak~**

**Saa, karena saki males nulis lama-lama, **

**Hn, continued or discontinued this?**

**RnR please XDD**


End file.
